


The Heart Full of Wonders

by zayden



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, Slow Burn, Some Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 近期在整理文档，转存一下老文本文有少量更新，未完结





	The Heart Full of Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> 動畫&電影複聯，以及鋼鐵俠電影系列夾雜，任何bug和ooc都屬於我，抱歉  
> 以及，如果撞梗的話，請務必告訴我，萬分感謝

 

 

 

Tony是瞪着那个裂缝落进去的。

不是说他没想过挣扎，但是他的机甲已经碎的差不多，五分钟前距离他最近的是是Steve，显然他看到了这里在发生什么，但他来不及赶到这里，而且Tony怀疑即便他可以赶到他们对此也无能为力。

Tony距离那个裂缝实在是太近了，他还在受到重力和那无形的张力的不断吸引，他正在不断的下坠，而且他知道没人能帮得了他。

他的通讯器已经被那裂缝的磁场拉力严重干扰，但他可以勉强判断出一点，大部分听起来都象是Steve在大喊他的名字。这是Tony在被那裂缝整个吞没之前唯一记得的。

*

他醒过来的之后所做的第一件事是大口的 _ _呼吸。__ 然后睁开眼睛，但接着他立刻意识到这两者都是错误。

他的胸腔剧痛，几乎可以听见肋骨挤压肺发出可怕的嘶声，而他的眼睛就象是长期昏迷后醒来看到了第一束白炙灯光般刺痛。他立刻合上眼睛，屏住呼吸，他头痛欲裂，而且耳鸣的厉害。远处隐约有警报作响的声音，非常熟悉的鸣笛，就像复仇者大厦里的那种，那让Tony从某种程度上觉得安心，尽管他依然没法呼吸也没法睁眼。

他躺在那里，不耐烦的等待那令人麻痹的疼痛过去，它们减缓了一些，显然Tony没有他以为的伤的重，肋骨没断，可能有一些裂缝，但没什么无法修补的问题。

接着他听见黑暗里有人急促快速的脚步声朝他的方向过来。

他听见Clint的声音说，“天杀的操。Stark？”用那种每次他看见升级的弓箭的时候的不可置信的语气。

Tony为此咧开嘴，尽管这么做也挺疼的。

“噢嘿，Barton。”他说，在剧痛过去之后，艰难的，试图把自己支撑起来，他的手掌压到了锋利冰冷的金属。Tony立刻睁开眼睛，看见他手指底下的是dummy。他躺在dummy的身上了，他在自己的工作室里，为什么他会在这里？

“呃。”Tony说，半是出于对疼痛的抱怨，另一半是出于疑惑。他接着抬起头，看见Clint站在工作室的门口，目瞪口呆，头发凌乱，就好像他刚从一团床单里把自己刚刚拔出来。

他可能真的是刚从一团床单里把自己拔出来的，因为Tony注意到他除了一条歪歪斜斜的裤子以外什么都没穿，手里拿着弓，而那箭头正对准自个儿的脚尖。

“你在睡觉？认真的？”Tony说，感到一股子怒气窜上脑子，伴随着那么一点点的悲伤，但主要是愤怒。

记忆重新回到他的脑子里，Tony记得复仇者们对战一群绿色的黏黏怪（真的，他们遇到过更加诡异的东西，这就是他们的生活），然后自己掉进了一个天杀的、开在地面的、看起来绝对不安全而且绝对不属于这个世界的裂缝里。然后他的记忆就断片了。

而Barton在复仇者大楼里睡觉。

不是说他不该睡觉，但Tony以为他会有更重要的事，比如，找出他被裂缝吞了的队友。

“你怎么会在这里？”

然后Barton还这么问 ** **他**** 。

真是好极了，团队精神万岁。

“呃，我不知道啊，因为我的队友没有来找我？”Tony说，语气比他自己想的还要尖锐。但在他还没来得及说更多之前，他看见了Clint脸上的表情。

他以前见过的，在Thor压着Loki从他们面前走过去的时候的样子。浑身绷紧，面无表情，就好像一张一敲就会碎的面具，而现在他正在用那个表情看着Tony。

“今天是几号？”那个Clint忽然问，他的语调不太平稳，有些古怪。

Tony瞪着他，他忽然觉得焦躁，那让他本能的想要抛出一些尖酸刻薄而且符合他的评论，但Clint语气里有什么让他闭上了嘴。

“十九号，”他最终说，“七月，七月十九号。”他依然浑身都疼，而那些钝痛在逐渐转变成某种让他没法呼吸的东西。

“纽约大战过去多久了？”Clint立刻接着说。他紧紧握着弓，Tony甚至能看到他手臂上青筋。

“老天，”Tony抬起手烦躁的揉着自己的头发，“这些见了鬼的问题——一年？一年半，顶多了。”

然后他们听见Bruce在通讯器里问Clint发生了什么，他现在就下来。而在Clint能回答之前，他们就都看见Banner出现在了楼梯口。他看起来非常不安，而且异常疲惫（比他平时展现出来的那种程度还要严重的多）。但接着他看到的Tony，顿时他整个人就象是被猛揍了一拳似的。

“Tony？”他说，声音里带着点颤抖。

“老天啊，是？”Tony说，他知道有什么 _ _不对__ ，但是他不知道是什么，这让他无比的烦躁。“到底发生了什么？为什么你们要用这种 _ _见了鬼似的__ 的态度对我？”

有一阵子没有人说话。Bruce只是不断地扶着自己的眼镜，好像他的手没有别的事可做了，Clint依然戴着面具。

“你受伤了？”Bruce忽然问，好像想起了什么似的，“等等，今天是——”

“——我问过了。”Clint打断他，果断又利落。他拒绝看向Bruce，但是压低声音说，“不是他。”

Bruce闭上嘴。

Tony把自己撑起来，艰难的，因为他怀疑没有别人会愿意帮助他，这让他觉得手指发冷。“所以，到底有没有人打算向我解释一下这是怎么回事？”他说，脑子里已经里有了一个大概的想法。

Clint是率先动弹的那个，但他只是把箭从弓上拿了下来。Bruce朝他走过来，他穿着短袖和运动裤，显然也才刚睡醒，又或者在忙实验什么的。他扶着Tony的背，动作温和而小心。

“一会儿就跟你解释，”他说，扶着Tony慢慢向电梯走去，“但现在我们先需要做几个测试，你看起来糟糕极了，Tony。”他的语气里带着货真价实的担忧，这没有让Tony放松哪怕只有一点。Clint跟在他们后面，沉默不语，像一道阴影。

Tony在实验室门口停住了，Bruce侧过头耐心的看着他，但是他知道Tony接下去会说什么，他一定知道了，因为他看起来非常希望Tony不要说出来。

“我发生了什么？”Tony问。顿了一下，然后纠正自己，“这里的Tony Stark发生了什么？”他非常的平静，而且从Bruce的表情来看他的想法是正确的。

“我们不确定告诉你会不会是一个好主意——”Clint在他们身后说。

但是Tony快速的打断了他，“事实上，这会是一个非常好的主意，我需要知道现在的状况，因为显然这不是我的世界，或者时间线，介于你们会告诉我什么了。”他吸了一口气，对上Clint的眼睛，他依然板着脸，但是那个面具几乎要碎了。“所以，来吧，告诉我发生了什么。”

“你死了，一个月之前。”Bruce轻声说。他没有用Tony Stark或者另外一个你之类任何指代的词，Tony不确定是否要为了这个感谢他，但现在他也没有心情去考虑那个。

“还有别人吗？”Tony哑着声音问，屏住呼吸。他的肋骨依然很疼，后脑勺里有根神经一直在不安分的波动。

Bruce看了他几秒钟，然后摇摇头，“没有，没有别人。”

Tony缓慢呼出一口气，他松开自己都没有意识到正捏紧着的拳头，“很好。”他点头，然后主动走进实验室，步调缓慢的。“现在，让咱们来做点测试吧。”他大声宣布，努力忽视这么做带来的胸口的压力。

他几乎听见几声嗤笑从他身后传来。

*

一如预计的，他的肋骨有些裂缝，一只膝盖有些挫伤，但除此之外，他完好无损。

Tony坐在测试床上，让Bruce继续在他胸口的反应堆忙活，他坚持要仔细检查第二遍，Tony决定纵容他这么一次。

他们在检查的期间简单的对过了时间线，现在是纽约大战之后的第四年，他们没有提及时间差内的任何事，一致决定在搞清楚究竟发生了什么之前最好什么都不要说。唯一的区别是这里没有黏黏怪和时间裂缝，又或者起码没人记得有这回事。（“认真的？黏黏怪？ ** **黏黏怪**** ？”Clint在Tony说到一半的时候打断他，看起来没法置信。Tony给了他一个同情的眼神。）

“所以我们能够基本肯定，”Bruce说，缓慢的叹了一口气，终于把注意力从Tony的胸口挪开了，“那个裂口把你送到了这里，两个世界彼此之间的关系应该属于平行世界。因为显然黏黏怪，”他顿了一下，“属于魔法产物，把他们传送需要展开空间裂口，而那个裂口是多向的性的，因为显然我们这里绝对没有什么黏黏怪。”

“噢，瞧瞧你，一句话里有两个黏黏怪，真为你感到自豪。”Tony说，真心实意的。

Clint悄声无息的咧开嘴。Bruce冲他摇头，但是嘴角翘起了一点，“我们会把你送回去的，Reed会帮忙。又或者很快你就会自己回去，空间裂口通常不是稳定的。”他说，但是表情依然不安。

“更有可能是我会去另外一个平行世界，而下一个说不定就是铺天盖地堆满黏黏怪的那个。”Tony把话说完，然后叹了一口气，“我得尽快和Reed聊这个，我不能等着被传送回错误的世界。”

Bruce冲他点头，“但是现在你需要休息，Jarvis会采集你来的时候的频率，有任何问题我们会通知你，你有足够的休息的时间。”

听到熟悉的名字让Tony感到放松，因为Jarvis显然还在，即便他死了。这从某种程度上来说让Tony觉得挺好，因为这让他觉得自己依然提供帮助，呃，那个Tony，假设他们的思维方式都差不多的话。

Clint是扶着Tony回去的那个，Bruce说他会继续做一点调查。Tony没怎么争辩就走了，因为他现在真的很疼，而且Bruce给他的药物在起作用。

“所以，”Tony觉得自己的脑子昏昏沉沉的，“其他人都到哪儿去了？”

“Pepper处理你的公司处理的惊人的好。Nat在任务中，Thor也是，”Clint说，他比他们刚见面的时候放松了不少，“你应该觉得庆幸，否则你的肋骨说不定会被他真的勒断。”

“噢，这里的我和他关系有那么差吗？”Tony说，努力让自己听起来委屈又无辜，“我还以为那大家伙喜欢我。”

Barton摇摇头，从鼻子里喷了一口气，“他会拥抱你到你的内脏都给挤出来，相信我。”接着他们在Tony的卧室门口停住了，他的床铺干干净净，但房间里乱的就好像昨天还谁在这儿待似的，Tony知道这就是自己的风格，虽然他以为这房间会在他死后被打扫的干干净净的。Pepper应该会安排这种事，除非有别人阻止什么的。

“我们有时候会进来。”Clint说，权把这当做解释，然后就闭上嘴。

“噢。”Tony回答。接着又不太知道该说什么好，“那队长呢？”

Clint看了他一眼，“他不住在这儿了。不过Bruce这会儿肯定联系他了，你醒的时候应该就会看到他。”

“他不住这儿了？”Tony说，他听到自己的声音有些迷糊，因为Bruce给他的药就是个婊子，但他依然努力保持清醒，“我们闹翻了？”

“没，他是你的事儿之后搬走的。”Clint干脆利落的说，然后把Tony扔进他的床铺里。“这是你的房间，总算能排上点用处。”

“噢，如果你想要自己的射击室，你早就可以跟我说的。”Tony在一团传单里挣扎着冲他咧开嘴。

Clint只是翻了个白眼，但接着他又叹了一口气。“这感觉很怪。”他轻声承认。

Tony知道，因为他也是。“我很抱歉。”他说，这是他唯一想得到的。

“不，别道歉。”Clint摇摇头。“如果觉得要被拉进黏黏怪的世界了，记得喊一声救命。”

他阖上门的声音很轻，Tony没来得及反驳便陷入了黑暗。

*

Tony是被Jarvis叫醒的。

“先生，Banner博士在呼叫您。”

Tony挣扎着发出呻吟，他的头痛的快要裂开，嘴里象是死了一只老鼠似的，浑身又酸又痛，所以就是平常的一天。直到他想起来自己在哪儿。

“现在几点了？”Tony抬起手背搁在脸上叹气。

“十二点四十分，先生。”

“还有谁在吗？”他含糊的问，挣扎着把自己从床单里揪出来。

“Barton先生，Potts女士和Rogers先生。”

Tony顿了一下，Pepper当然会在，当然。他叹了一口气，然后缓慢的把自己挪进卫生间里，他的胸口依然疼痛，走路踉跄，但他能活下来。如果黏黏怪世界不决定现在要把他带走的话。

“给我坐标，Jarvis，他们在哪里？”Tony没有费劲去翻自己的衣柜，他不打算动这间房间里除了床以外的东西，所以还是穿上昨天晚上Bruce给他的。

“客厅，先生。以及Banner博士通知您，Reed博士会于下午造访，其他时间您的行程都是空的。”

Tony耸耸肩，“所有死了的人都是这样。”他说，没有指望任何回答。

但是显然他的智能管家总是可以不断的惊喜他。“很高兴可以再次见到您，先生。”而且他听起来惊人的诚恳，也许这里的Tony给他做了点什么升级。

“可别太习惯了，我很快又要走的。”他说，竭力让这听起来更象是调侃而非警告。

*

Pepper看起来想要把高跟鞋砸在他身上。

她和Tony的那个Pepper看上去差不多，但是表情非常的疲倦，她的头发披在肩膀上而没有利落的盘在头顶，穿着灰色的套装，她的高跟鞋没有穿着而是搁在旁边，Tony知道每次她忙的不可开交的时候都会这样，在能偷闲的时候让自己好过一点，她一直以为Tony没有注意到。

“你把整个Stark企业都扔给我了，乱七八糟的，就这么指望我会解决。”这个Pepper说，呼吸颤抖，“你这该死的混蛋。”她想要说不是这些，不过Tony也没打算指出来，现在不是 _ _真的__ 做个混球的时候。

他忽然想起来他房间里还摆着他的第一个反应堆纪念品，来自Pepper的生日礼物，他琢磨着自己是不是应该把那玩意儿再送还给她，但接着想到这很可能不是自己能做的决定。

“呃，我很抱歉？”于是他说，非常、非常的诚恳的。

“你这混蛋。”Pepper只是重复了一遍，然后冲上来给了他一个惊人的拥抱。

她的金发抵着他的脸颊，柔软温暖散发着丁香的味道，不是Tony熟悉的那种的，但是足够好了。她带着一枚戒指，Tony前所未见，而且确信如果他和Pepper复合又结了婚的话，铁定会有人在第一时间告诉他的。

他想要问，但Pepper把脸埋在他的脖颈处的方式让他没法开口。

“抱歉。”Tony只好再次重复，按耐下被挤压的胸口传来的钝痛，他回抱住Pepper。直到Bruce开口打断他们。

“我们决定Fury不用知道这件事，Coulson探员也同意了。”他说，看起来糟糕透顶，但是精神还好。“等会儿Reed会过来，我们可以大致确定一下能送你回去的时间，不会很久，我昨晚对比过送你来的那个裂缝的频率了。”

“好极了。”Tony回答。

这话让他怀里的Pepper把自己从他的身上拉开，她看起来有些紧张，抬起手撩了撩头发，然后退开几步，她的表情让Tony觉得自己做错了什么。

“留在大厦里，尽量别去别的地方，别让别人看见。”Bruce补充。

Clint在他旁边嗤笑，双手环胸，“对，最近的新闻头版已经够夸张了，没必要再加一个死而复生。”

Tony挑起一根眉毛，但是在他能说些嘲讽的东西之前，房间里唯一还没有开口的那个站了起来。

这个Steve Rogers和Tony的那个不一样。

不是说体型或者外貌上的，而是他给人的感觉，这是来到这个地方之后Tony第一次那么明确的从一个人身上感受到自己 _ _不属于__ 这里的感觉。Tony不太确定这是因为时间差里的三年里发生了什么还是Tony的死造成的，但Rogers的表情说明他绝对不高兴看到他。

“他们不会的。”Steve说，他的表情冷硬，说话时下颚绷紧的快要咬断牙齿，“你会留在大厦里，你不会踏出这里半步，你只和必须的人联络。”而他皱着眉看着Tony的方式好像他是个天杀的令人失望的存在。

“然后呢，做个乖乖的囚犯？”Tony快速的反驳，这几乎是本能的，Rogers的话给他刺激不小，他承认，那让他觉得愤怒，而且更多的是恼火和疑惑。

“你应该庆幸 Coulson决定同意不告诉Fury是个好主意。”Rogers回答，这听起来非常像一个威胁。

“我是不是应该说谢谢？”Tony毫无温度的嘲讽的咧开嘴，愤怒扰乱了他的呼吸，“还是为了我挑错了时间出现而道歉？”

“你不属于这里，你最起码能做的就是不要再添乱。”Rogers说，惊人的尖锐。

这让Tony觉得他受够了，他超前一步，“如果你天杀的和你的那个Tony Stark有矛盾，和他说去，别他妈的扯上我。”

这话让Rogers倏地闭上了嘴，他看起来像被这些字揍了一拳。

Tony没有接着把话说下去，愤怒确实冲昏了他的脑子，但在场的另外几个人立刻行动了起来。Clint拉着他，Bruce站在他们俩中间，而当Pepper想要靠近的时候Rogers转身就走。

“我最近会留在大厦里，有情况向我汇报。”他说完便消失在门口。

“好一个混账。”Barton吹了声口哨。

Tony嘟囔着表示赞同。Pepper叹了一口气，宣布她还有别的事要处理，Tony看着她穿上鞋匆匆离开。

“你俩都是混账，以防你误会了。”Barton转过来冲Tony咧开嘴。Bruce在他们后面摇摇头。

“是他先开始的。”Tony说完就觉得自己大概不该这么说的，那让他听起来像个见鬼的八岁小孩。

“对，但他有一个挺好的理由。”Clint点点头。

“呃，哪个？”

“我不知道啊，也许是你死了？”Clint翻了个白眼。

“我还很好的站在这里，谢谢，”Tony回敬他一对白眼，“我还以为我们关系就是有这么差了。”

“你们俩的关系没法用一个单词来概括，我们大概前年就放弃去描述了。”Clint说，他听起来挺愉快的。而Bruce也在微笑，就好像刚才钢铁侠没有和美国队长没有当着他们所有人的面针锋相对互掷真话炸弹。

“走吧，在Reed来之前，咱们再给你做几个测试。”

“我感觉自己好像被利用了。”Tony没什么诚意的说。

“一点没错。”Clint点头。  
*  
Reed对于时空裂缝的想法非常有趣，如果不是自己得作为研究结果的实验品的话，Tony会非常乐于共同研究。

“你觉得你能花多久让裂口稳定下来？”Tony说。

Reed没有立刻回答，正常。他转而又在计算机上打了几个字，不过在测试的时候他和Jarvis经常对话，显然这几年里他们俩关系不错。

“二十来天，一个月最多，我觉得。”他最后回答。

“好极了。”Tony叹了一口气。这和他预计的也差不多。“在这里度过的时间和那里的也是同样消耗的？”

“我觉得是的，这是时空裂缝，就象是一个通道，从这边让你走到那边，虽然时间在线不同但是最基础的时间单位是一样的。”Reed耸耸肩，接着他顿住了。

一只手搭在肩膀上的时候，Tony从自己的测试结果上抬起头。

“很高兴能再次见到你。”Reed说，他摘下眼镜，给了Tony一个细小但真诚的微笑。

“你是第二个这么说的。”Tony回答，心不在焉的冲他短暂微笑。他还在思考时间度过的问题，考虑到这里的情况，他不太希望那边 _ _他的__ 复仇者也是这样的状态。但显然，除了等待以外他现在别无他计。

这真是棒极了。

*

他们决定Tony最好别待在工作室里。

太多的不符合他的情况的高科技产品和太多的细节问题，Tony本来应该抗争的，因为说真的，那些东西既然都是Tony Stark创造的，那么他总有一天也会自己倒腾出来。

他们让他折腾dummy和另外几个机械手臂，还给了他一些测试材料好让他有些事干。Tony觉得他们的这种行为充满了敷衍和可怕的熟悉感，就好像他们已经几百次这么干过了，想方设法对付一个无聊了的Tony Stark，其实仔细想想，他们还很有可能真的有。不过Tony觉得这应该不是问题的重点，已死之人和他的所有物之类的关系，这他能理解。

不，说真的，其实他不能。

又不是他有真的 ** **死过**** 。无数次的濒死经验，确实，但他没有死，他身边的人也没有再不断地死去了，起码不再是他最在乎的那些。他有一阵子不需要再真正的去应付死亡这回事。

但是他觉得自己应该表现的更能够理解一些。因为——老天啊，太多细节，Bruce每隔两个小时就会需要他去做一些不是真的需要帮助的小研究；Clint好像在大厦里扎了根，即便是Coulson需要他或者是出任务的时候，他也就象是在大厦里似的，这匪夷所思，但这人就是做到了；而最奇妙的是Rogers，美国队长，他依然不住在大厦里，但是大部分时候他都在，他们没说过话，不过并不是那种赌气似的冷战，他和Bruce说话，他和Clint说话，有时候他甚至和Pepper看起来聊得很用心，但他从来没时间跟Tony说半个字。

倒也不是说Tony能有时间去跟他说话，而且他真的不知道他们能说什么。他们不能聊任务，因为显然，时间线和蝴蝶效应，他们不能聊空间裂口和频率稳定处理器，因为这就跟试图向Thor解释为什么披萨上不应该出现凤梨是一个道理，他们甚至不能普通的聊天，因为四年的时间差，没错。

重点是当他们不愿意和彼此交流的时候，没有人能阻止他们。

这从某种程度上来说让Tony松了一口气，因为一个Bruce和一个Clint已经让他够呛了。

直到Natasha和Thor完成任务回到大厦。他们早就知道了情况，Tony敢打赌Clint不敢真的像他说的那样‘别告诉Nat，咱们给她个惊喜’。

而现实是黑寡妇第一眼看到他就好像他是圣诞节礼物。

而且，不，，就连这个Tony都知道Natasha从来都不喜欢圣诞节礼物，这好像和埃塞俄比亚有什么关系，但是又不象是有人敢在这个话题后面继续问下去似的。

而Thor，噢Thor，他的好伙计雷神，金发大块大的神祗。

他勒断了Tony的肋骨。

准确来说是差一点，因为拍摄的光片告诉他们其实那也不算真的断了，只是裂缝还是在那儿没动过，但Banner博士对此依然非常、非常的不高兴，而且决定把问题怪在Thor头上。

Tony决定不把这件事怪在除了黏黏怪以外的任何人身上，于是Thor又拥抱了他一下。那后果不太好。

但是这一切让Tony开始好奇这里的Tony Stark到底是为什么要容忍他的这些队友的，与此同时也让他对他们彼此之间的相处关系产生了疑问。

因为Thor看起来和所有人关系都不错，Natasha说的话没有人会正面反驳，Clint拒绝承认他摄入过多的糖分，Bruce有给所有人做古怪的检查和测试的权利，就连Coulson都在他们难得的晚餐桌上占了一个固定的位置。

而美国队长居然是所有人里看起来不合群的那个。

他单独和队员相处的时候是好的，他们说话，聊天，甚至打趣，但当他和所有人在一起的时候，他看起来就象是走错了房间，就好像这些人群让他觉得不自在，几乎就要跳出皮肤外的不安定，那让Tony（依然对他充满愤怒的疑惑的Tony）都觉得就象是踢了小狗。

不过这点，从某种程度上来说，是Tony能够理解的。因为这也是他的感受，他不去他们的晚上聚餐，因为，上帝啊，他没工夫去面对一群互相围绕着彼此小心翼翼说话的超级人类和非人类，他还有自己天杀的的问题要处理和担心。

而如果这让复仇者们觉得是一个问题的话，那他们绝对选错了代表来和Tony沟通。

因为在凌晨一点站在Tony新的工作隔间里的Natasha是一个武器。

是一把黑夜里无形的匕首，是一粒藏在你的牙齿里的毒药，是一颗见鬼的原子弹被投入了海底。

Tony差点让Dummy把钳子戳进自己的眼球里，这就是他有多不高兴看到Natasha站在自己面前，双臂环胸，面无表情，像一尊美丽又恐怖的异教神像般悄声无息。

“你需要睡眠，”她瞟了一眼桌上被拆到一半的机械，然后宣布，“和食物。”

“还有该死的一刻钟的安宁。”Tony嘀咕，让Dummy把钳子放下。

他的手上都是机油，而他的胸口在他站起来的时候抗议的闷闷作痛，他意识到自己超过十个小时没有摄入除了咖啡因以外的东西了，但他感觉不到饥饿，因为焦躁和隐痛容易令人分心，这不能怪他，而且这里的Pepper显然有自己的问题要处理。

“走。”Natasha命令，不容拒绝的那种，接着她转身就走出房间，丝毫不担心Tony是否会照她说的做。

Tony没有求死欲望，所以他跟着她走到厨房，看着她从冰箱里拿出几个包装盒然后开始加热。

他听到关门的声音，Jarvis告诉他Rogers先生刚刚离开了大厦。

“他不总是那样的。”Natasha说。

“谁？”Tony问，然后才意识到自己在咬着手指，他早就戒掉这个了，但时空裂缝和不属于自己的世界能改变一个人。

“Steve。”Natasha回答，好像这就是全世界最自然的事，在深夜和不是这个时间线的钢铁侠讨论这个时间线的美国队长，“我们每个人都有各自的处理方式，他只是还没找到自己的。”

“啥？”Tony问，知道这让自己看起来非常的愚蠢，但他就是克制不住。

“你的死，和 _ _你__ 没死。”Natasha说，她看起来惊人的有耐心，而且非常注意她从微波炉里拿出来的食物的营养成分。他从来不知道她会如此关心他的身体健康，不是说他对此（胆敢）有所抱怨，但那是 ** **Natasha**** ，她的生活方式应该比任何人都要不健康。

“噢， _ _噢__ 。”他说，“那个。”他伸手接过来Natasha递给他的一盒东西，他没看那是什么，因为他现在的确感觉到饿了，而且那滋味不太好受。

“对他有点耐心，”Natasha盯着他吃东西，西兰花和做成蝴蝶卷的意面加一点胡椒和奶油，以往Tony绝对不会碰这玩意的，但他现在猜自己没得选。她接着说，“他会转过弯来的。”

“我不确定我们在说的还是Rogers处理我死没死这个问题。”Tony陈述，含着满嘴的意面。Natasha又神奇的掏出一罐热汤来，看起来很有营养的那种，有绿色蔬菜和爱心状的萝卜，他摆了个嫌弃的表情，但还是喝了。

她看起来象是被逗乐了，“是的，我们还是在讨论这个。”

“那你是怎么处理的？”这话一出口他就后悔了，因为他还没想好要 _ _自己__ 该怎么处理这个。

但是Natasha的表情只是变得柔和，她靠着柜子，双手不再环胸了，她看起来几乎是放松的，因为他们在讨论这个而不是别的东西。这让Tony立刻就明白过来，为什么别人会觉得让Natasha来和Tony谈谈是个好主意，因为他们知道她对这个是熟悉的。他们或许已经了解她了，Tony之前忘了这点。

死亡。

她总是知道该怎么处理死亡。

“我一般不会去处理，”她说，“但你是特别的。”她承认，Tony得说，能让黑寡妇承认他是一个值得处理的死亡案例说明这里的这个Tony Stark还是干得不错的。

“你是同伴，”Natasha说，“你很重要。但是我们总会没事的。”

Tony点头同意，“这很好。”

因为他们必须没事，这个世界还需要他们。

“但是Steve不一样。”她说，语气变得更加柔和，“他不会没事，他总是会想着这个，因为他总是会想要拯救。”

“我不是他的责任，你知道的，”Tony说，明确的指出这点，因为这点对于他来说很重要，非常的，“我不需要被拯救。”

“你不需要，”Natasha点点头，“但是他需要。他需要知道自己可以拯救你，因为那是他的责任，去保护每一个人。”

“这不切实际，”Tony耸耸肩，“他应该比我们都明白这不切实际。没可能救下每一个人，我们只是尽我们所能的做到最好。”

“但那是他的责任。”Natasha叹息。

Tony不能完全理解她的意思，因为显然她知道一些Tony不知道的，但他理解那声叹息的意思，她很疲倦，因为她在处理Tony的死和没死的问题，她还在处理她周围的人是如何处理这件事的，但她也足够强壮，他知道她会没事的，和他们所有人一起。

“我不知道你们那么爱我。”Tony说，用缓解气氛式的语气，因为他发现自己也不太喜欢处理这个问题。不过起码他只要担心这一个月，而他们得面对更久，或许很久。而这个想法就象是一根刺一样扎着他的脖颈。

“你有很长时间可以去知道。”Natasha回答。

“也有可能我一回去就，你知道，也死了。”Tony说，“我们之前的时间线和事件都一样，但是黏黏怪是交叉点和分叉点，没人知道我回去之后会发生什么。”这让他也想要叹气，因为他当然得考虑这个，不过看到这个没有他的复仇者联盟依然能够这样运作从某种程度上缓解了他的焦虑。

Natasha看着他，好一会儿，直到他们之间的沉默变得有些吓人了才开口，“你不会的。”她说，语气笃定。Tony想要问为什么，但是她只是站起来拿过所有空了的盒子扔在垃圾桶里。

“走吧，现在是时候睡觉了。”

Tony不打算反抗这个命令，因为没人会正面反抗Natasha的命令。

*

第一个礼拜的度过让Tony松了一口气。

Reed又来了两次，他们和Bruce一起讨论了时空裂缝和虫洞，稍稍涉及了平行世界，充满科学和一定玄学的科学家之间的辩论，这是Tony熟悉的，所以他把每一点时间都充分用在了好的方向上。好的方向的意思就是竭尽所能的惹恼Reed和Bruce，被Reed自动的过滤了大部分话。

Coulson没有和他太多的聊天，但是他们还是对话了，主要关于为什么神盾不应该知道他在这里的原因和Barton，因为这人就是有这么麻烦。

“Barton探员因为这个闯进了我的办公室里，看起来象是被卡车碾过三遍。”Coulson形容一向精准。Tony完全想象的到那样的Barton会是什么样的。

“他说，原字原句，‘Tony活了，那天杀的婊子养的混账，他又他妈的 ** **活了**** ’还有在你告诉他因为你回来了，所以巧克力甜甜圈还是你的的时候，他还说‘我能射他吗？我发誓我不会让别人发现的，我想要射他，我之前有过这个机会，我不敢相信我居然错过了’。”

再一次的，Coulson有最精准的形容，而他用那副坦然镇定的表情做模仿的样子可以让人死于肌肉抽筋。

Tony很努力才让他的肋骨好到Bruce愿意接受的程度，他负担不起再让它们出事，所以他只是尽他所能的发出一声被噎住似的笑声，然后回答，“真的？我想象不出为啥他要那么对我，看在上帝的份上我爱他到把其他的甜甜圈都还给他了。”

Coulson只是继续用那副琢磨晚餐是什么的表情瞟了Tony一眼，“你应该庆幸他决定告诉我而不是隐瞒。”他顿了一下，“他的决定是正确的，你们瞒不过三天，局长不会对此高兴的。”

“你死了但其实根本没死的时候Fury决定隐瞒我们所有人，那才叫不高兴。”Tony指出来，因为他们当时是真的很不高兴。

“他的决定是合理有利的，”Coulson侧了一下头，他看起来对这个问题没什么抵触。“我很高兴你们愿意相信我。”

“不是说他们有问过我的意见，不过，成，不客气。”Tony耸肩。

“在这点上你的意见不重要，”Coulson回答，给了他一个职业性的微笑。“他们做出了正确的判断。”

“我对你忽略我的主权意识感到不高兴，但我挺高兴知道这几年之后你们的关系变得这么好。”Tony想了想说。“不，事实上，等等，我不确定我是否应该为此感到高兴。”

Coulson只是继续微笑，那表情开始变得恼人而且有点吓人了。

“他死了之后他们变得非常谨慎。”他忽然说。

Tony顿了一下，“呃，不客气？”

“我没有说谢谢。”Coulson看了他一眼，终于收起了那个笑容。“他们有你在会更好，你们原本已经形成了一个稳定的团队关系。”

“你是不是还指望我道歉？”Tony疑惑的说，他皱着眉，“因为我不会的，说实话，我压根不知道这是怎么一回事。”

Coulson摇摇头，“你也不会知道的。这是我同意帮助你们隐瞒的唯一要求。”

“不要搅乱时间线或者别的平行世界？”Tony好奇的问。

“差不多。”

“你知道，其实你完全可以还是告诉Fury的，时空裂缝的资料你们应该没有多少，这对那个老家伙来说会是一桩好交易。”Tony说，因为他也是认真的这么考虑得，神盾会帮助他回到自己的世界，而相对的他会提供必要的资料和讯息，不是说他乐的跟那独眼龙打交道，但在逻辑上这是比较合理的安排。

“他们负担不起这个代价。”Coulson摇头。他接着给了Tony严厉的一瞥，“而且我不会就这么打破这份信任。”

Tony抬起双手，“嘿，没想搅合你和复仇者之间美妙绝伦的柏拉图友谊。”但他 _ _确实__ 想问，他想知道Coulson是怎么赢的所有人的信任的，他想知道他们所有人是如何赢得了他的信任的。这近乎不可思议。

Coulson看起来象是同时被惹恼和逗乐了，“你没有抓住重点。”

“我只是不想再对这个问题过多的进行思考。”Tony说，“我总是要回去的。”

“确实。”Coulson点点头，他给自己倒了一杯咖啡。“你总是要回去的。”

*

晚点的时候，Tony意识到自己睡不着。他们已经过了要随时监控Tony在哪儿的阶段，现在大部分人只是好像回到了原本的日常规律里。所以这意味着他可以在他的新工作室里待到随便他想的几点，喝随便他想喝多少的咖啡。

而现在他正坐在床上对着自己的双手出神。

门被敲响的时候Jarvis说，“先生，Roger先生在门外。”

Tony摆摆手示意通过。然后这里的美国队长带着他紧绷的表情走了进来。

“我需要向你道歉。”他说，看起来不是真的抱歉。

“这一个礼拜里是什么改变了你的主意？”Tony毫无温度的咧嘴笑，他没真的指望队长会回答，不过对方看起来因为这个问题而有些不安。

“Natasha是不是和你聊过了？”Tony忽然问。

完美的死寂般的沉默是一切的答案。

“我懂。”Tony几乎是同情的说。因为和Natasha聊心通常不是个好主意，他的案例特殊不代表美国队长就也能蒙混过关。

“她说的没错，我不应该因为不是你的问题而向你发火。”Rogers只是这么说，依然紧绷着脸。

“你的表情没什么说服力。”Tony干巴巴的指出。

“就，”Rogers说，几乎是咬着牙齿，看起来不止对Tony也是自己非常的恼火，“我很抱歉。”

“你的道歉已查收，接受与否待定。”Tony挥挥手，不打算继续折磨这个可怜人，转而继续把注意力回到自己的手上。

没人说话。

“你还有事吗？”Tony抬起头，没让不耐烦表现的太明显，因为有人告诉过他那不太礼貌。

“为什么你总是要这样？”Rogers看起来象是把这些词从怒火里搅出来的。

“呃，什么样？”Tony问，挑起一根眉毛。

“好像什么都不在乎。”Rogers说，“在你自己的事上，你表现的就像你压根就不在乎。”

“准确来说，这也真的不是我的事。”Tony回答。但接着就意识到这么说是个错误。

“对。”Rogers抬起一只手捏成拳头，接着又立刻放下来垂在身侧。“就是这种态度。”

“你在和不是你的世界的钢铁侠抱怨他的性格问题，你意识到了这话里哪里有问题了对吧？”Tony指出他认为的问题关键。

“我们的时间线基本是一致的，所以你在原则上依然是。”他说，声线紧绷。

“除了我还没死也没有那几年的记忆。”Tony补充。美国队长给了他非常不赞同的一个瞪眼。

“看在上帝的份上，你指望我说什么？我很抱歉吗？因为我一点也不。”Tony抬起两只手，他发誓，把他丢进该死的时空裂口里不能击溃他，但一个这样的美国队长真的能把任何人都给逼疯。“拜托，请指教我，我他妈的到底干了什么值得这份关注？”

“你死了。而那是我的错。”Rogers说。

Tony花了整整一分钟盯着他。

“你——你他妈是真的？”他问，几乎说不出话。

Rogers依然站得笔直，他没有回答。

“老天啊，”Tony抬起手遮住自己的脸，烦躁的冲着掌心叹气，“你因为我没有冲你发火而生气。不可置信， ** **不可置信**** 。”

“那是我的错。”Roger重复。

“那不可能是你的错。”Tony说，他猛地把脸从掌心里拔出来，“没可能那会是你的错。”

Rogers看起来非常的想要反驳，但是Tony拒绝给他机会，他天杀的受够了。

“不——你说过，我在原则上依然是你的世界的钢铁侠，所以我的思维模式和他是一样的，这是你自己说的，”Tony抬起一只手阻止Rogers开口，他要把这一切都给讲清楚。“那我敢发誓，我如果死了，肯定是因为我非这么干不可。或者是Pepper终于决定让我一个人待着超过三天是一个好主意。这还不太确定因为我们都同意最好别告诉我我是死在哪儿的。”

这话说出来非常奇怪，因为他一直在用 _ _我__ 而不是那个Tony，但去他的，是美国队长告诉他他们本质上是一样的。

“而你——同理可得，你的思维模式和我的世界的队长也是一样的，所以我知道，我他妈的 ** **就是知道**** ，那不可能是你的错。”Tony感到他的大脑因为怒火都在冒气，这愤怒突如其来，而理由是这个人居然会觉得美国队长没有尽力，尽管他从某种程度上来说就是美国队长，但这不是问题的重点。“你是美国队长，你不可能没有尽力。”

“所以，你救不了我，这就是唯一的解释。”

最后这句话说出来的感觉是错的，但是Tony知道这是实话，因为Rogers的表情看起来象是整座大厦倒在了他的身上而他没法及时逃走。

“所以，把这个给我塞进你的脑子里记住，在你下次闯进我的房间然后决定冲自己发火是个好主意之前。就，该死的，把愤怒管理的问题丢给Fury去处理。”Tony说完，然后有些颤抖的呼出一口气。他的肋骨再次开始隐隐作痛，还未平息的愤怒在他的胸口震荡。

Rogers向前走了一步，他的眼睛在黑暗里发亮，看起来非常想说点什么。Tony盯着他，他立刻停了下来，停顿了几秒钟，然后他一言未发的转身走出房间。

Tony对着自己立刻空了的房间瞪了一分钟，然后向后栽倒进他的床单里，咒骂时空裂缝和黏黏怪直到他终于能阖上眼睡着。

*

警报响起来的时候，Tony正在工作室里。

他还没开始干什么，昨天的计划甚至还没进行一半。Bruce和他在一块儿，听到警报之后他开始皱眉，但是没说什么甚至没动弹。

Natasha是率先出现的，她站在工作室门口，黑色制服贴身泛着危险的暗光。“确认情况之前哪儿都别去。”她说完就消失了。

“呃，”Tony顿了一下，“她指的是谁？”

Bruce眨眨眼，“我们俩？”

在Tony能回答之前，美国队长穿过走廊朝他们大步走来，他的表情严肃，“任务级别不高，绿巨人留守。”他说，接着补充，“和他待在一起。”Tony就是知道这话是对他说的，尽管Rogers甚至没有朝他的方向看一眼。他说完便立刻走了，盾紧握在手中。

“他应该态度好一点。”Bruce嘀咕，用Tony听得见的声音。

但Tony对此没有回复。他低头看着工作桌，上面满是他拆了又装的装甲和机械，他竭力让自己专注于此，因为这是他的计划，给自己制造一副回去时候用的机甲。这是他能够理解并且能做到的，而且起码这些家伙哪里都不会去。

三个小时之后Rogers再次出现在他们的门口，告诉Bruce情况解除，无人员伤亡，Bruce冲他点点头，但是看起来依然不太高兴，Rogers没说什么就走了。

Tony始终低着头，直到确认队长走远了才缓慢的呼出一口气。

Bruce敏锐的听到了，他侧过头看着他，面露担忧。“你还好吗？”

“好极了。”Tony快速的回答。他让手里的钻子停顿了几秒钟便开始继续工作。

“Steve不是真的在生你的气，他更多是气自己。”Bruce叹了一口气。

“我知道，”Tony几乎要笑出声了，“相信我，我天杀的知道。”他犹豫了一下，但还是说，“我只是不习惯做被留守的那个。”

“不止你。”Bruce摇摇头，冲他露出一个安抚的微笑。

那没什么帮助，但Tony还是心不在焉的冲他翘了一下嘴角。

*

晚上的时候，Tony发现自己无法入睡。

他当然知道这毛病自己已经有一阵子了，但他总能想到办法解决，最常用的选项是彻夜工作直到有人把他像用卷报纸抽打牛头梗一样的赶回房间里。

但在这里的情况不大一样，因为他们彼此对待对方的态度比Tony所了解的更为熟悉，他猜原因是现在的Tony已经有所改变，因为在他的肋骨痊愈之后（拜Reed和Bruce的新技术所赐，他感到自己的胸口前所未有的轻松），大部分人都不会在晚上打扰他了，这是他少有的能够完全独处的时间。

不是说Tony对此不欣赏，但有时候他会觉得自己或许需要那个在半夜于通风管里扎根并用饼干和糖果对他进行投掷弹似的袭击的Clint，或者是Bruce顶着一头糟乱的头发冲进他的工作室里宣布某些不那么重大但足以让他们忙上整晚的发现，甚至是Thor或者Natasha，他们总喜爱给人惊喜，即便他们的惊喜都涉及魔法、邪恶的神祗入侵、谋杀和伏特加。但平心而论，最经常打断他的深夜工作的往往是Steve或者Pepper，他们善于也以照顾他人为职，前者出于一颗纯粹的美国队长之心，而后者源自他的薪水和严厉的爱。

最关键的是，在Tony的世界里，一切都还未形成规律和习惯。

他们依然在用彼此的方式试图互相磨合，他们依然破损，而且正摸索着寻找修补彼此的方式，即便他们所谓的方式方法是粘着对方或者互相骚扰直到彼此厌烦或者爆发之类的，但那都是进展，或多或少，毕竟背靠背的信任不是一天两天就能磨练出来。

但这个世界里的所有人都已经找到了正确的频率，他们是已经紧密贴合并学会如何正确转动的齿轮，就连生锈的部位也如此融洽没有半分杂音，而Tony感觉自己像是一只被新换上的螺丝钉。他觉得愤怒而且前所未有的疲倦。他没法不承认他确实思念他的那个世界，比他所以为的还要想，即使这里的所有人已经竭力让他觉得归家。

但这就是问题所在，这里还不是家。

起码对现在的Tony而言这还不是， _ _不该__ 是，而他们熟悉紧密的态度让Tony觉得恐惧。那不安感是如此强烈以至于有时候他根本没法 _ _呼吸__ 。

他们如此信任他能够处理好一切的态度让Tony想要发怒。他甚至会想要做出一些别的事来证明他们错了，他们依然不了解他，不知道他会做到什么程度，不知道到他的极限究竟在哪里，不知道他能否处理好面对危险任务束手无策只能等着他们回来的情况。

可他们就表现的好像确实都知道。

然后就是这个时候，Jarvis决定告诉他，“先生，Rogers先生在门外。”

Tony不确定现在是不是一个好时机，所以他只是摇头，然后试着平息着自己的呼吸。但五分钟之后Jarvis再次重复了一遍，Tony叹了口气，他挥了挥手示意开放通行。

Rogers走进来之后立刻就注意到了不对。因为他的第一句话不再是‘我很抱歉’而是“你还好吗？”他紧皱着眉头，用那种Tony熟悉的那个Steve的语气方式。

“超级。”Tony回答，他露齿一笑，温度没有达到眼睛。“有什么事吗，队长？”

Rogers只是多看了他几眼而没有回答。

“Natasha又找你了，是不？”Tony再次叹了一口气。“她得学会过自己的生活而不是监控别人的”

“不，事实上，我在这里完全是出自自己的意愿。”Rogers说，出乎意料的坦诚。

“噢。”Tony盯着他。

Rogers盯回来。

“所以？”Tony耐心的说。

“这可以等到明天，不是重要的事。”Rogers说，看起来有些犹豫，“你很显然需要休息。”

Tony瞪着他，接着开始控制不住的大笑，直到Rogers恼火的眼神开始变得无法忍受他才勉强停下来。“老天啊，就，你和 _ _他__ 真的太像了。”

Rogers挑起一根眉毛，他看起来像是要问 _ _谁__ ，但很快他的神态就转变为恍然大悟，紧接着是某种近乎柔化的表情。“我从某种程度上来说就是他。”他说。

“没错，但刚才你没有摆出那副冰冻队长似的态度来，”Tony能感到自己的嘴角依然翘着，“现在你就和我认识的那个队长一样。”他这么说，但很快意识到Rogers没有回答，只是维持着那个表情看着他。这让Tony有些紧张，因为他怀疑这话从某种程度上来说挺冒犯的，但他不确定为什么Rogers没有这么觉得，又或者只是没有表现出来。

“等等，这是说这么多年我们的关系都没进展吗？”于是他快速的转换了话题，用上了过度夸张的惊讶语气。

“我们的关系一直如此，Tony，如果这就是你想问的。”Rogers摇摇头，他的回答令人不怎么安心，但看起来他像是在对此微笑。

这是他头一回叫自己‘Tony’。他立刻发现了，但也不打算指出来。“好吧，现在我的好奇心得到了充分的满足，目的已经达成，我可以回到原属于我的星球继续我的事业了。”

“不要开这种玩笑，有人会当真。”Rogers说，语气故作严肃，但这回他是货真价实的露出了一个细小的笑容。

“拜托，除了Clint谁会相信这个？就连Hulk都不会。”Tony耸肩。因为他是认真的这么觉得，Barton有时候就是这么的混球。

“那你肯定会惊讶于这几年里都发生了什么的。”Rogers说。

“又不像是我会立刻就知道。”Tony回答。

“确实。”Rogers点点头。

感觉就像是兜兜转转又回到了最初的那个话题上，而为此他们俩都不太舒服。起码Tony知道自己觉得尴尬，而队长脸上的那个表情绝对谈不上轻松。

“所以，”Tony率先打破沉默，因为他总喜欢这么干，“到底是为什么你在半夜出现在了我的门口？”

他本来以为回复会更加紧绷或者不安的，但Rogers耸了一下肩，好像他只是在庆幸Tony先说话了。“只是看看你情况怎么样。”

“来自复仇者们的监视？”Tony挑起一根眉毛。

“不，”Rogers叹了一口气，“只是队友们的关心。”

“你确实知道准确来说我不是任何人的队友，对吧？”Tony指出来，他不得不说，尽管他知道这话绝对会再次惹恼队长。

Rogers看了他一眼，但看起来没有Tony预想的那样恼火，“无论哪个平行世界或者时间线上的你都是我们的队友，Tony，而且你最好尽快适应这点。”

Tony有足足半分钟没说话。

因为他有很多观点可以反驳，他的脑内的第一反应就是反驳，而且要做到的话就太轻松了，他有很多论据可以来支持自己的观点，但他没法说出来，因为美国队长看着他的方式和他说那话时候的表情——他就像是在宣布一件最稀松平常的事似的，坦诚又自然。

“你可以好好思考一下这些话，但这不是在给你选择的权利。”Rogers又补充，毫无帮助的。

“我敢说，你比哪个平行世界或者时间线的美国队长都要强硬。”Tony干巴巴的回答，因为他不知道自己还能说什么别的。

“你不会想要知道的。”Rogers摇摇头。

“你也许是对的。”Tony张了张嘴又闭上了，因为仔细一想他确实不想要知道，他知道的已经够多了。

Rogers看了他一会儿，似乎在研究他的表情是否认真，最终他说，“休息一会儿，Tony，你需要睡眠。”他自己的表情依然平缓，而且看起来比他们之前的谈话时要放松不少。他走出房间时带上门的声音轻又柔。

Tony躺回去，闭上眼睛，脑子里想着Rogers说的那些话。

他一遍又一遍的举例论证他错的有多离谱、他的那份信心根本无从而来、复仇者之间有太多的可能会产生不可挽救的分歧和错误、但每一次他想到一个观点，Steve所说的那些字都会在他的脑袋里盘旋，挥之不去，打破他的所有想法——直到他终于累得睡着。再一次的。

*

早上九点的时候Tony破天荒的醒了，而当他穿着背心和运动裤，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，挠着自己的小腹，赤脚溜达进餐厅的时候，Thor给了他一个粘腻的大型犬似的拥抱，Natasha看着他就像是一个奇迹（好的那种，应该）。Clint因为任务已经不知所踪，所以被吃了所有的甜甜圈都是他自个儿的错，Bruce在上楼拿咖啡供给的时候因为在白天遇到了他而吓了一跳，队长问他是否想去训练室运动一会儿，Tony拒绝了（以早晨的他所能达到水准的礼貌），但含糊的说或许下次。

感觉就像是有些东西往好的方向变了（或者本来就如此）。

夜里晚些的时候，Pepper来复仇者大厦处理一些问题，结束之后她留下来和Tony看了一夜的电影。他们没有说很多话，谁也没提戒指的事，但是最后Tony靠着她的肩膀睡着了，在她的手指还插在他的头发里温柔抚摸着的时候。他们醒来的时候两个人都一团糟，外面的天空依然黯淡漆黑，而Tony觉得自己嘴里像是死了什么东西似的，Pepper的衬衫上都是皱褶，头发凌乱，他们看起来活像糟糕透顶的一夜情后第二天清晨，这让他俩对彼此翻着眼睛微笑，Tony觉得自己可以熟悉起来的那种笑容，然后Pepper在他的脸颊上亲吻，小声告诉他她想他，她在这之后还会继续想他的，Tony回答我也是。这次她不再看起来像是Tony做错什么了，只是单纯的对此感到悲伤。

*

在那之后，Tony任由自己在工作室里忙的忘记时间，直到有人敲了敲玻璃门。

“你知道，我不是在试图用工作吞噬自己，我只是之前睡多了现在真的不累。”Tony头也没抬，继续着手里的活。

“我知道，但现在是早上七点，”Steve Rogers的声音温和的回答，“而你需要食物和咖啡。”

Tony依然紧盯着他的机甲手臂，“只是咖啡，我不饿。”他低声嘀咕着说，“需要尽快完成这个。”

“好吧。”Rogers说，听起来像是叹了一口气，他把咖啡杯递过来，Tony接住然后立刻喝了一口，他没有被烫掉舌头但也差不多了，不过好歹这算是摄入了咖啡因。

“所以，”Rogers还在说话。Tony把咖啡杯还回去，因为桌上真的没地方放了，他没怎么注意对方在说什么，因为听起来不像是什么重要的东西。“如果你今天想要出去逛逛的话，我觉得我们能小心一点，出去活动活动会对你有好处。”

Tony没有回答，他依然忙活着自己的机械手臂，直到他伸手，然后咖啡再次被递还到他手里才让他意识到Rogers还在。

__噢。_ _

“呃。”Tony抬起头，有些疑惑的。

他正对上队长的脸，对方看起来很耐心，而且似乎非常熟悉这种样的忽略。这让Tony有些不安。他想起来他还有个没有实践的训练场的约定。

“行？我是说，好，为什么不？但我需要先完成这个，不会太久，我猜，大概中午或者下午。”

“好的，那就下午。”Rogers说，给了他一个微笑。然后从Tony手里接过冷了的咖啡杯拿了出去。

Tony依然相当疑惑，但比起Rogers忽然的友好他决定还是机甲手臂更加重要。晚点的事可以等晚点再说。他重新埋头进工作里。

*

中午的时候Rogers就出现在了工作室里，他又带了一杯咖啡下来，Tony喝完之后才想起来他们还有个约定。

他用沾着一点汽油和油性笔记号的手抓着头发，有些茫然的看向队长，他的脑子还在机甲和设计图上，但他的确知道这件事好像也挺要紧的，不是什么时候他都能有机会踏出复仇者大厦，即使不是为了派对和酒精。

“呃，这样能出门吗？”

Rogers看了他两眼，“准确来说，这样更适合。”他在出门前给Tony拿了件运动外套，然后他们就这么走出了大厦。

他们在街上漫无目的的走了一会儿，工作日的中午过了午休点，人不太多，没任何人认的出他们，准确来说，甚至没人会对他们多看一眼。这从某种程度上来说让Tony又好奇又失落，他好奇的打量着四周，纽约看起来和他记忆里的一模一样。

“人们有习惯把英雄看的非常不可接近，即便事实上我们就只是他们中的一员。”Steve好像知道他在想什么似的解释，虽然Tony没有问出声。

但这不难理解，因为Steve看上去就像是个普通人，金发蓝眼，高大英俊，但是脸上带着个随和的微笑。他就像是任何人可以有的那种隔壁邻居，不会让人多看几眼。而Tony自己就只是这样，脱了机甲和那身西服，他似乎能够轻易融入很多地方，尤其是在他没有挂着那副自大的笑脸而只是单纯的好奇这自己身边的一切的时候。

“我不确定我该为此感到高兴还是痛哭出声。”Tony评价，衷心的。他习惯于视线注目，而周围没人会对他看上第三眼（介于他身边站着一个Steve那样的玩意儿而他自己穿着一件天杀的罩帽衫）。

“这种情况下的话我会建议高兴。”Rogers耸耸肩。“但如果你想要痛哭也可以，我们能给你找个安静的角落。”

Tony回头看他，“说实话，其实我还没确定你是不是那个陪我出来适应世界的好人选。我感觉很不对劲，为什么你变得伶牙俐齿了？谁在我不知道的时候对你做了什么？”

“Clint会带你去天台或者通风口散步。”Rogers只是简单的这么解释。

“最佳人选。”Tony果断的点点头。“需要我给你买个奖杯吗？写上七十年代最佳纽约导游？”

“我已经有一打那东西了，”Rogers被逗乐了似的摇头，“但是你可以买中饭。”他微笑着补充。

“行，”Tony唱歌似的说，转了转眼睛，“但我还是坚持三次约会才能上床。”

Steve立刻发出了一声被呛住似的尴尬的声音。Tony为此大笑出声，他加快几步超过对方自主的寻找餐馆，心情顿时愉快了不少，这让他知道起码有些事始终没有变，因为他非常确定无论是什么时候的Tony Stark都绝对会用这句话来回复的，说真的，那话就摆在那儿，他没法拒绝。

他们最终在一家街角的小餐厅吃了点东西，味道还行，但还是Steve付钱因为Tony声称Pepper已经让他身无分文。回去的路上Tony没忍住还是用这个调侃了几句，而Steve——虽然他非常确定这次他肯定有所准备了，他付账的时候都给了Tony警告的一瞥——还是脸红了，看起来介于一点点恼火和无奈之间，但最终什么也没说。

他只是抬手在过马路的时候按了一下Tony的后背，好提醒他避开转弯的车辆，那是他们这整个出来走走的过程里唯一的触碰，事实上，这算是Tony在这一个多礼拜里得到的唯一除了检查和Pepper以外的肢体接触（以及Thor，但Tony觉得勒断肋骨的拥抱真的不应该被计算在内）。那感觉很不错，要Tony说的话，相当的不错。他知道Steve也为此放松了不少，因为在侧头的时候他看见对方嘴角挂着一个他觉得自己能够熟悉的微笑（又一个）。

这是前所未有的，即便是在他的世界里Tony都不记得自己和队长有这样过，能够这么轻松的相处，更不用提在这个时间线里他们一周半前还在尖锐的互扔真话炸弹，这是个奇迹，但从Steve的表情来看这或许才更像是常态。

*

在这之后，他们就沦入了这种常态里。

Tony在工作室里工作，偶尔为了食物和咖啡因出现，其他人和他说话，但大部分时候是Steve把他从机甲堆里拉出来去干别的事。他们没有多说什么，只是像普通人似的交流，Tony还兑现了他说会和Steve去训练室的那个约定，而显然所有人认为这有趣极了以至于每次他被队长的肌肉弹到在地周围都会响起发狂似的的笑声。Tony恼火的发出尖锐的评论，而Steve只是翻了翻眼睛然后把他从地上拉起来然后告诉他再来。

一个礼拜之后Tony发现自己几乎习惯了这种生活。

一个礼拜。

即便对于他来说这都是一个建立习惯的新记录。

那天晚上的时候他们在大厦里吃了晚饭，他和Steve，三个披萨，因为没有别人在，这好像和不是周四之类有关系，约定俗称的集体晚餐总是在周四。

然后Tony忽然就开口了，他吃了一半的奶酪香肠的那片还没放下。

“你知道，我在来这儿之前正在和你吵架。”

他说完就顿住了，因为他不知道为什么自己真的说出口了，这些事他本来只是在脑子里想着的。

但现在显然也没有反悔的余地了，Steve已经因为这个抬起头，他原本正专注于自己的那片，而现在他看起来像是Tony说了什么需要以高危险等级任务对待的话。

Tony吞咽了口水，但不是因为紧张，“我甚至不记得是因为什么了，也许是在大厦里的一些事儿，也许是因为我往右而你说该往左——见鬼的，我不记得了，但不是什么重要的事，因为重要的我肯定会记得的。”

“我们总是会吵架。”Rogers缓慢的说，把自己的披萨放下来。

“没错，我们总是在吵，因为任何事，”Tony几乎要笑出声了，如果不是因为他现在感觉如此的不安。“该死的，我有时候甚至不知道为什么，我总是和你不对盘，队长，不只是因为你是个七十年的老冰棍而我是个天才未来主义者。”

Rogers没有回答，他只是看着Tony。

“我们本来应该把时间花在更重要的事上的。”Tony说，他没意识到自己的声音有些打颤，“该死的，有那么多重要的事，有那么多比我们为之争吵的事多了去了的东西在，但是我们都他妈的没有注意到。”

__这些事。_ _

他没有说出口，因为他控制住自己闭了嘴。

和Steve在纽约街头无意义的乱逛，假装自己是普通人；在训练室里被揍到所有人笑的瘫倒在地而他自己浑身酸痛但是没有真正受伤；早上的时候伴随着咖啡因的零散的聊天，Clint睡眼朦胧的冲出来对着他毫无理由的咒骂而他能够不睁眼的骂回来；他和Natasha在晚上睡不着的时候聊天，其实Natasha从不聊天但她看起来很高兴Tony会在那里；Thor突如其来的拥抱攻击，还有对中庭人好像永远不会停止的赞美和惊叹；Bruce毫无意义的喃喃自语着走进他的工作室，说了一大堆话，然后又告诉他忘记这个接着像是找到了新大陆似的高兴的冲出去——

很多，有点太多，他数不清的这种事。如果在原来的世界他没法体会到的事情，如果是原来那个毫无变化的他根本不会 _ _意识到__ 发生了的事。

“我们会注意到的。”Steve说，他的声音把Tony从纷乱的思绪里拖了出来，他看起来像是在忍耐什么东西。

“相信我，你会注意到的。”他说，“在你回去之后。”然后他的表情忽然紧绷起来，就好像自己说了什么不该说的话似的。

花了他足够久，但Tony现在终于意识到了这个表情意味着什么。打从一开始他来到这个时间线、这个世界之后，Steve对待他的那种态度，好像他 _ _不属于__ 这里的那种态度——一切终于说得通了。

“你在害怕。”Tony说。他脱口而出，而且目瞪口呆，“你害怕我要回去。”

Steve猛地抬头看他。

“我不敢相信我居然花了这么久才想明白——”Tony还在继续说，他的语气里依然带有一些迷惑，因为还有一些说不通的地方，他还没理顺，但他会的，很快，如果Steve再给他一些提示。他总是擅长这种东西，思考分析，解密。“我是说，我肯定会回去的，但是——”

“——够了。”美国队长用他最严厉的声音说。

Tony猛地闭上嘴。他现在才注意到Steve看着他的方式——Rogers，不是 _ _Steve__ ，不是他曾经熟悉的那个，不是他这一个礼拜以来熟悉了的那个Steve，而是Rogers，他们刚刚见面时那个和他针锋相对的男人。表情冷漠，眼神锋利，面露不可忍受的 _ _失望__ 。

“够了。”他说，声音不响，但是足够让Tony觉得浑身冰冷。

Tony放下披萨，转身大步走出去。他回到工作室然后开始把自己埋进工作里，试图阻止自己再去思考刚才和之前一个礼拜里究竟发生了什么。起码不是现在，现在他满脑子旋转的都是美国队长刚才的那个表情，还有对于当他最终离开后那个表情会变成什么样的幻想。

*

Rogers没有再在晚上来找他道歉，但也不像是Tony会指望他来。

*

“他让我不知道该往哪方面去想。”Tony突兀的说。他们在实验室里，所以就算他的声音没多响但Bruce还是听得清清楚楚。

“呃。”他顿了一下，把眼镜从鼻梁下摘下来，回头看了Tony一眼，“我假设你在说队长？”

“不，我在说一个小时前把热狗卖给我并眨了眨眼睛的那个家伙，”Tony不怎么耐烦的举起双手，“当然我在说队长，你在想什么？”

“听起来有人很需要和卖热狗给你的人聊聊，”Bruce点点头，非常好脾气的，“但是请继续。”

Tony翻了翻眼睛，“没什么好继续的了，就这样。”

“就哪样？”Bruce皱起眉。

“就那样，我搞不懂他在想什么，”Tony猛地转过身，他的掌心里转着一只投影光炮，这是他刚刚模拟出来的，现在他正盯着那发着蓝绿色荧光的东西出神。他抬起头继续，“前一秒他是冰人队长，下一秒他又是最亲切的美国好导游，然后现在他又回到了冰人队长上。我受够这老套路了。”

“他只是在适应现在发生的一切——但我猜你已经听过这套说辞了。”Bruce说到一半就决定闭嘴。他叹了一口气，“我不知道该告诉你什么，Tony。”

“就——老天啊，我也不知道，实话？”Tony仰起头，疲倦的揉着自己的两边太阳穴，“说真的，你们都知道我总有一天——而且是很快，一个礼拜之后甚至更短——我会回去的，我肯定得回去。”他放下手，紧紧的对视Bruce的眼睛。

然后一个 _ _新的__ 想法忽然蹦进了他的脑子里。

“是不是？你们知道我肯定要回去的，我不可能留在这里。”Tony觉得自己的喉咙发紧，直到这么说出口才让他开始意识到这个可能性一直摆在那儿，而且这想法令他毛骨悚然。

如果他不能呢？如果他 _ _没法__ 回去，如果他回去的时候他的世界出了大乱子已经什么都不剩了，甚至更糟糕，如果有人 _ _不让__ 他回去——

“我们都知道你肯定会回去，Tony，”Bruce大声说，他的声音有些紧张，Tony惊讶的抬起头，意识到自己刚才退后了两步，在那些新的顾虑窜进他脑子里的时候，他的手搭在了还未装载光炮的机甲手臂上，而Bruce正表情严肃的凝视他的面孔，“你一周后就会回去，我们所有人都知道。我们也接受了，包括队长。”

“你确定吗？”Tony听到自己低声说。这话在他能想明白自己是什么意思之前就出口了，而他几乎被自己吓了一跳。这是个糟糕至极的问题，而且他没有任何权利在他所处的位置上做出这样的指控。这是他自己的信任问题，但这不是这个世界应该会存在的问题。

但令他惊讶的是Bruce只是摇头，看起来丝毫没有被这个想法冒犯。他重新戴上了眼镜，略微侧过身靠在他自己的工作桌上，“如果你觉得不的话，那就自己去和他说，Tony，”他疲惫的揉了揉脖颈，避开了Tony的视线，“无论你怎么认为，那都还是队长，用你觉得适当的态度去和他说，他会听你的，他总是听你的。”

这话让Tony非常想反驳或者只是单纯的大喊大叫。

因为不，他不知道为什么在他来到这里之后所有人都在暗示他和美国队长的关系非同一般，甚至就连美国队长自己也表现的就是这样。但事实上，就Tony所知道，他们第一次见面的时候就吵了起来，而在那之后的相处也绝对算不上愉快，他们总是和彼此针锋相对，为了任何小事都能瞪上半天，而且最重要的是这种关系不只限于他们两个，他们所有人都是这样，但他们说的好像只有他们俩是特殊的。

这不公平，对这个Tony来说尤其如此。

“为什么你们就不能承认我和他合不来？”他最终说，烦躁的换了只脚作为重心，逼迫自己把视线停留在模拟光炮上，他加了两根线路，那东西发出一声过载的尖叫，他只好撤掉一根线。

“我们早就承认了，是你们俩不肯承认，我不知道为什么。”Bruce耸耸肩。

“我有毛病。”Tony摇摇头，半是惊讶但半是觉得这确实说得通，而这不知为何让他忽然觉得轻松了一些。“他也有。”

“我们都有点离开就活不了的毛病。”Bruce挑起一根眉毛说。

“但是我们的毛病看起来非常严重，而且有点精神上的自虐倾向。”Tony叹了一口气。他在那个光炮上拍了一把，让它在掌心快速的转起了圈。

“那是你们的毛病了。”Bruce再次耸肩，他接着指了指Tony的光炮，“你把那根线接错了。”

Tony怀疑的看了几眼，发现Bruce是对的。“好极了。”他干巴巴地说，把那只光炮揉做一团然后投进垃圾箱里。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
